


Insinuations

by TinyPineTrees



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Very OOC, bad language, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPineTrees/pseuds/TinyPineTrees
Summary: Tommy should understand that his actions have consequences.





	Insinuations

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has sat with me since I wrote a small scene in RTW, I didn’t get to flesh it out there, so I wrote it here. It doesn’t fit in that AU however! I’m so sorry about how OOC they are, but in my head they’re in a very established relationship and would be less murdery than usual. Even slightly humorous maybe...

“What do they do when something goes wrong?” John asked, twisting around and looking at Tommy and Arthur. Arthur ignored him, sleepily blinking out the window at the passing farms. They were becoming fewer and further from each other as they drove. Tommy spun the car to the right, turning it down a long, dirt road, bracketed by open fields. John stared impatiently at them, unwilling to be ignored.

 

“They who?” Arthur asked finally, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“The farmers. Or their families. If one of them is a farmer, are they all called farmers?” He paused. “Do you have to physically work on the farm to be a farmer, or does just living on one count?” John turned back around, blinking through the sunlight at the rows of soil.

 

“Well,” Arthur sniffed, gesturing at the fields. “One person can’t do all of it, so they’re probably all farmers.”

 

John nodded wisely before turning back to them, blinking patiently at Tommy. Tommy, clicked his tongue and shook his head rather than answering.  

 

“Must be a shit job.” Not getting a response from Tommy he turned back to Arthur, “Nothing to even do when you’re done working, no pubs anywhere.” John gestured at their bleak surroundings, pointing out the nothingness. A black car appeared on the horizon as he was pointing across the windshield. Tommy pulled over as they got closer, parking the car and digging through his coat pocket for a cigarette.

 

“So, we get the deed and then off to London. Boys night?” Arthur asked, cracking his back from the long car ride.

 

“Yup.” Tommy inhaled deeply, scratching at his eyebrow. They watched as two men climbed out of the car, arranging their coats as they stepped into the chilly air.  

 

“Who are these blokes anyway?” John leaned forward, resting his hands on the heater as he watched them.

 

“Kimber’s men, originally. Business partners, Tutton and Derby. Important enough to receive land upon his death and smart enough to sell now that Solomons is taking over.” Tommy supplied, staring as the slightly shorter of the two pulled a tattered envelope out of his breast pocket, checking it quickly before tucking it back in.

 

“Well, no time like the present.” John nodded before opening his door. Tommy and Arthur followed suit, each climbing out and stepping over to meet with the men. The cool air bit at them as they stepped across the road, stopping at a safe distance. The farm was desolate, with only rolling, muddy rows to keep them company. Nothing had grown yet, it was still too early in the season.

 

“Shelby,” The shorter one, Tutton started. “I didn’t think Solomons would send you as the collecter. Seems ironic.” He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, fighting against the wind to light it. “Then again, it’s not really going to you is it.” He turned slightly, bracing himself against the wind as his cigarette lit. Tommy stared silently.

 

“Is this going to be drawn out boys? I was under the impression it was something of a drop off.” Arthur brushed a hand through his mustache, staring blankly at the men. A rooster crowed far off, reminding them all of the hour. The lingering early morning fog refused to break, rolling over them where they stood.

 

“Give us a minute with it, it was hard earned.” Derby said, stepping forward.

 

“Let’s see it, and you’ll have your minute.” Tommy hid his hands in his pocket, feeling for the receipt Alfie wanted him to give them.

 

“We’ve had to struggle to get by, you know. It hasn’t been easy since you offed our Billy.” Tutton grumbled, pulling the envelope out of his breast pocket again. “We’ve had to do our fair share of unpleasant tasks for money.” He glanced at Derby, a smirk creeping across his face. “Never sank as low as some though.” He finished, pulling the deed out of the envelope, and holding it up against the wind.

 

“Never once fell to our knees, no.” Derby agreed, crossing his arms and staring at Tommy.

 

“What the bloody hell are you two on about?” Arthur asked, stepping closer to double check the deed. He nodded slightly at Tommy, confirming the authenticity.

 

“Yeah, just what is that supposed to mean?” John sniped, quickly becoming defensive.

 

“Just that you’d know a thing or two about something hard earned, wouldn’t you Shelby?” Tutton’s smirk grew as he folded the deed again, tucking it back into its envelope.

 

“Speak your piece, and give us the deed.” Tommy nodded, inhaling the last of his cigarette before flicking it to the ground.

 

“We’ve never had to suck a dick for a racecourse.” Tutton said loudly.

 

———

 

“Why is there blood on it?” Alfie asked, holding the wrinkled deed up. Tommy dug another cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it as Alfie double checked the fine print. The clock in the corner ticked quietly, reminding him of the long day and late hour. He could hear Ollie as well, loudly bemoaning someone’s poor work, and complaining about staying later to finish it.

 

“Because I killed the man that was holding it.” Tommy said finally. Alfie looked up at him, surprise crossing his face as he lowered his glasses.

 

“Those boys weren’t that bad, good I might even say. Sure probably not the kindest, but who really is.” Alfie raised the little glasses again, squinting at the bloodied typeface. “Kimber’s men originally, weren’t they?” He sniffed, seeming to give up on trying to read it. “You don’t still have some lingering feelings towards that, now do you?”

 

“Kimber’s dead. Whatever loyalties his men held, died with him. I care more about the insinuations they made.” Tommy let the smoke drift from his lungs slowly.

 

“Insinuations?” Alfie asked.

 

“That I sucked his dick, and that I was compensated for it.” He leaned his head back, resting it against the thin wooden backing. The cigarette smoke curled upwards, slowly clouding above his head.

 

“And so you killed them,” Alfie paused, mimicking him and leaning back in his chair. “Because of _Insinuations_.” He peered curiously from behind his glasses, folding the deed several times before dropping it on the desk.

 

“I killed them, because they brought it up in front of Arthur and John. If they hadn’t been there, it would’ve been a different story.” He coughed, thinking back to John’s incessant questioning and Arthur’s pitying looks.

 

“Well that wasn’t very nice, their poor wives will never know what happened.” Alfie plucked the glasses off of his nose, pulling the chain off and dropping them gently against his desk. “I never asked you to kill them though, did I?” He said, looking at Tommy as he leaned forward, clasping his hands.

 

“You never asked me not to either. You left it open ended.” Tommy said, blowing smoke outward and stubbing his cigarette out.

 

“Well,” Alfie tilted his head at him, nodding and brushing a hand through his beard. “I left the punishment for that open ended as well then, didn’t I.” Tommy stared unimpressively as he began pulling the rings off of his right hand. “See,” He arranged the rings before moving onto the left hand, systematically removing each one as well. “I’ve recently learned, that a little bit of corporal punishment,” his eyebrow quirked upward, “Can actually go quite a long way.” Alfie looked up at him then, catching the impassive look that crossed his face. He stood slowly, prowling around his desk over to Tommy.

 

“ _You_ are not going to spank me, and also, _you_ were not just accused of being paid to suck dick in front of your brothers.” Tommy snarled, getting up from his chair. He leaned across Alfie’s desk, grabbing the half empty bottle of rum and downing a quarter. Alfie crept closer, hovering over him and leaning close.

 

“What would they say if they found out that you don’t even need to be paid?” He whispered, a smile crossing his lips as one hand reaching out, tugging the bottle away and back onto the desk. Tommy blinked slowly up at him, standing still as Alfie’s hand ran across his side, edging near his bottom.

 

“We are in your office.” Tommy reminded him, reaching for the bottle again. “That makes it a work offense.” He huffed as Alfie pushed the bottle out of reach.

 

“I’ve found you listen better over my knee.” Alfie whispered into his ear.

 

Tommy rammed his knee upwards, slamming it into Alfie’s crotch. Vindictive joy ran through him as Alfie coughed, hunching in on himself. They stared at each other tensely, fists tightening and arms coiling, waiting to see who struck first. Alfie’s gasps turned to chuckles as he lowered himself into a crouch from where he’d hunched over. He watched closely as Tommy’s eyes narrowed, and his arms rose instinctively. Alfie jumped, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him bodily over his shoulder, marching him towards his desk chair.

 

“Alfie!” Tommy shouted, punching at Alfie’s back.

 

“Fucking necessary sweetie!” Alfie shouted back, his hand coming down on Tommy’s arse, trying to hold him as he furiously struggled. Tommy kicked him hard in the stomach, relishing as Alfie’s grip loosened while he fought to breathe. Tommy slid off of his shoulder quickly, punching him in the stomach once more for good measure before grabbing the rum again. Alfie leaned against his desk for a moment before pulling himself back up.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Tommy backed away, breathed hard through his nose. “I swear to fucking-” Alfie lunged at him again, reaching around him to corral his arms and backing him against the wall until Tommy brought the rum bottle down hard on his head. He didn’t hit hard enough for the glass to shatter, but rum spilled out, soaking down Alfie’s hair and Tommy’s hands. Tommy threw the bottle to the side, slipping out from under Alfie’s arms while he huffed dazedly. He rushed to grab his coat, making it nearly there before Alfie’s arms looped around his middle, dragging him backwards.

 

“Alfie!” Tommy growled as Alfie’s hand cracked down sharply across his backside. The arm bracketing his middle tightened as he struggled and tried to throw him off again. He slammed his foot down on top of Alfie’s, hoping to break one of his toes, pulling at the arm around his waist.

 

“You can’t just kill people because they make insinuations, sweetie.” His hand landed hard on his arse again, quickly picking up pace as Tommy fought him. Alfie spun them around then, dragging him the last two steps and seating himself roughly in Tommy’s chair, breathing heavily as he pulled Tommy over his lap. Tommy stamped down on his foot again, nearly upending himself before Alfie brought his hand back down over his bottom. An aching sting grew as Alfie sped up, eager to enact his punishment before Tommy could escape. Tommy could hear the bitter frustration in his voice, coming out quietly with each slap he couldn’t avoid.

 

His squirming eventually became too difficult for Alfie to hold with one arm though. Alfie landed two more sharp swats before bringing his other arm around his middle. “You have such a tiny waist, Tommy. You’d think that’d make it easier to hold onto you.” He grumbled, lifting him upwards and pressing Tommy’s back flush against his chest.

 

“I swear to fucking God Alfie!” Tommy snarled before slamming his head backwards, hearing a satisfying crack as his head met Alfie’s nose. He scrambled out of Alfie’s grip then, climbing out of his lap and out of reach. He grabbed his coat quickly and headed for the door, peeking over his shoulder and watching as Alfie tried to staunch his bloody nose. He nearly threw the door open before Alfie spoke.

 

“Still coming to my house, later?” He asked around the blood. “Where I promise I will be genuinely sorry, about the insinuations.” Alfie drew his hand under his nose, stemming the blood flow as he waited patiently for Tommy’s answer. Tommy glared at him, resisting the urge to rub at his bottom as he felt Alfie’s burning hand prints.

 

“I’ll be there at nine.” He grumbled, throwing the door open and winding his way out of the bakery.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It is the ravings of a sleep deprived lunatic! Please leave a comment below if you feel it deserves one, I love reading them. <3


End file.
